Waiting For You To Come Home
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: Klayley: How I imagine It would (should) be between Klaus and Hayley once the Mikaelson's free him from Marcel.


_Summary: How I imagine It would ( should ) be between Klaus and Hayley once the Mikaelson's free him from Marcel._

* * *

 **Notes: For the sake of this one shot let's forget the Haylijah kiss in 4x01, okay?**

0o0

 _Two hours._

That's how long it had been sense she had gotten a simple text from Elijah.

 _We got him, we're coming home._

The way her heart had skipped a beat and her breathing had increased, how complete relief had coursed through her entire body and tears freely fell from her eyes.

Hope had stopped drawing and come up to her, a concerned and slightly frightened look on the 7 year old Mikaelson's face.

 _"Are you okay, mommy?"_

 _"I'm okay sweetie. You can go back to drawing."_

One hour sense Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus had walked through the door. Klaus' head full of messy curls and blood covering his face.

Hope was asleep. As much as she wanted to keep the little Mikaelson awake to meet her father properly for the first time Hope had fallen asleep well watching a movie with her mom. Hayley had carried her up to her room.

"Klaus.." Hayley whispered, her voice coming out raw with pure emotions as Klaus froze and looked at her, his eyes burning holes into hers.

Neither spoke a word further, staring at each other like all the words they wanted so desperately to say came flowing out silently.

Rebekah was the one to break the silence, smiling gently and putting a hand on Klaus' arm. "Perhaps a shower and a change of clothes is necessary? Before you see her I mean. God Nik, she is incredible."

At Rebekah's words Klaus' eyes widened as he searched desperately around the small room.

"Where is she?" The first words Klaus' spoke came out rushed and frantic.

"She's asleep." Hayley rushed out to confirm, shifting slightly. "She's okay. She's safe, Klaus."

At this Klaus' tensed form eased up a bit.

Elijah cleared his throat after a couple of seconds, putting a hand on Klaus' back and guiding him past Hayley. "Come brother, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Hayley had just finished changing her clothes about 20 minutes after Elijah disappeared with Klaus when she heard a sharp intake of breath. Rebekah and Elijah had left to check on Freya and Kol just minuets ago.

She slowly walked towards Hope's bedroom and cracked open the door.

Klaus was there, in a new pair of clothes and all the blood and dirt washed off of him completely, besides a bit more stubble and a little longer hair he looked just like he had the last time she had saw him, it put a weird tingle in her stomach as she leaned against the door frame and watched him watch her.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Hayley smiled gently as she whispered out these words.

Through the dark she saw a smirk come to Klaus' lips, his eyes never leaving Hope's sleeping form. "She takes after her mother in that department."

Hayley blushed slightly but tried to cover it with an eyerole, her arms crossed she walked into the room and stood next to Klaus who finally looked up at her.

"You can wake her." Hayley offered him, turning and looking into his eyes.

Klaus seemed to consider this before shaking his head. "Let her sleep. I've waited 5 years I can wait one more night."

There was a silence.

"Klaus.." Hayley began before pausing, unsure of what to say.

Klaus just looked at her and nodded, confirming that they did indeed need to speak.

Klaus turned to Hope, crouched down and placed a small kiss in top of Hope's head.

"Sleep well _our Hope."_

At these words Hayley felt a memory wash over her.

 _"She's not your child, she is ours."_

Wordlessly Klaus got up and walked out of Hope's room, Hayley following shortly behind after placing her own kiss on Hope's head.

* * *

Not long after they were standing in Hayley's bedroom, the door shut and both of them standing in silence. The house empty besides them and Hope.

Klaus spoke first.

"Hayley, are you okay?"

The pure concern in his voice and on his face was enough to bring tears to her already burning eyes.

She scoffed and looked at him as if he were mad. "Am I- _Klaus_ you were held captive and no doubt tortured by Marcel and you are asking if _I'm_ okay?"

She couldn't keep the anger from her voice even if she tried, she was mad at everything. At being away from Klaus for 5 years, Klaus having to be away from Hope and Hope away from Klaus. She was mad at Marcel for doing this to them. Mad at herself for not having found a cure for Klaus' siblings sooner. For not having the power to save Klaus herself.

Klaus just nodded and looked down briefly before walking towards her until they were mere inches apart.

"Hayley. In my thousand of years on this earth I have been tortured by far greater threats then Marcel Gerard." Klaus let a smirk graze his lips. "It would take a lot more to break a Mikaelson then that. Then him."

He paused to sigh, his face becoming stone like. "My only concern during these long 5 years was that I had no idea if my family was safe. If the mother of my child was safe. If Hope was safe."

"Klaus." Hayley let out the pained whisper of his name. "We're okay. I'm okay."

"Alastair's men-"

"Were no match for a hybrid." Hayley reassured with a smile small. "Plus I had some Original Vampire back up."

Klaus sighed gently and nodded, accepting Hayley's words.

Klaus looked up from his vision of the ground and finally noticed the tears in Hayley's eyes and the slight shake to her trembling body.

"Hayley-"

"5 years Klaus." Hayley forced out, trying and failing to swallow down the upcoming emotions.

"I know." Klaus said regretfully. "I'm so sorry, love."

Hayley shook her head instantly. "This wasn't you Klaus this was Marc- this was _him_ , not you."

Klaus sighed as anger flooded his hybrid body, he turned around frantically . "This was the cause of the enemies me and my family had made over the course of a thousand years! Because of the blood I have spilt.. I missed 5 years of her life, what will she think of her father? Someone who _abandoned_ her?"

Klaus turned away from her further, looking out the window and running a hand through his blond curls when Hayley walked up behind him and forced him to look at her.

She grabbed his face in her hands and felt the hybrid glow of her eyes come out. 'Don't you dare try and blame this on yourself Klaus. And don't think for a second that I would ever blame you. Or that Hope would. Hope knows- or at least knows the main parts of this Family's story, Klaus. And you know what she made me promise her? That I would find a way to bring her father back. To bring her _family_ back!"

Hayley released Klaus face and took a step back, frantically trying to wipe away the tears, breathing heavily.

"Hayley.." Klaus paused with a deep breath in and gulped once, looking into Hayley's glistening eyes, he shook his head.

Klaus rushed forward and connected his lips with hers. All of the pure emotions coming out into the kiss.

Hayley didn't waste any time before wrapped her arms around his neck and bringing him closer to her. She felt her cold tear covered cheeks pressed to his warm ones.

They pulled back, both breathless. Hayley looked deep into his eyes, her arms still wrapped firmly around him and his hand moved to her waist.

"Don't leave us again, Klaus."

Hayley's begging eyes drilled into his. Hayley hated showing this weak and vulnerable side of herself, the side she had mostly well hidden sense giving birth to Hope. Sense becoming a mother. She knew that Klaus knew the real meaning behind her words, that she knew he would want some kind of revenge on Marcel but with Marcel an enhanced vampire it was too risky. She didn't want Hope to grow up any longer without her father, without her family just as Hayley didn't want to spend another day without _her_ family.

Klaus didn't hesitate, understanding everything she was thinking by just looking into her eyes, he nodded. "I will _never_ leave you or Hope again, Hayley."

Klaus' voice sounded so genuine to Hayley's ears. A small smile covered Hayley's lips as she leaned in and kissed Klaus on the lips once more, this times their lips didn't disconnect for more than mere seconds until sun was shining into the bedroom and Rebekah and Hope's laughter rang through the home walls.

* * *

When Hayley woke up early the next morning she looked up and smiled when she saw Klaus lying next to her, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist and a smile on his lips.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. She fell back asleep with the feeling of his lips pressing against the top of her head and a feeling of warmth throughout her whole body.

"Thank you for not giving up on me, love." Hayley heard Klaus whisper to her gently.

Both fell back asleep with one though on their mind.

 _After 5 years of waiting.. He was home. The Mikaelson's were home._


End file.
